Just Because
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Ryan sends Chad an ecard. Just because. Oneshot. Slash implied.


**Here's a Chyan one-shot that I just wrote. I got the idea when I was in the shower. Lulz. Hope you like it. **

o O o O o O o O o

It had been a long day. Ryan was exhasted from that baseball game. After Lava Springs had cleared out, Ryan headed to his suite, changed into his silk pajamas, and lay on his luxurious queen sized bed with his laptop. He found himself heading to the Albu-Quirky E-Cards website, which was something he never did. He searched through all of them, but none of them seemed _right_.

Then he found one. It was a bear, dressed in a baseball outfit, swinging his baseball bat and dancing around the diamond.

It was perfect.

He chose that card, and in the recipient's email address box, he typed in Chad's email address, which he had gotten from Mr. Fulton just after dinner. He wrote in his name and address in the Sent box. In the message box, he wrote, "That was probably the best game I ever played. Call me if you ever want to work on those dance moves." Then he added his phone number.

Then he clicked Send.

Because Chad could do it if he tried.

Because Chad was _so _self-concious about dancing, and that made him all the more appealing.

Because Chad was so _stubborn_.

Because after the game, Chad was the one who most made him welcome in the Wildcat crowd. They had worn each other's clothes.

Because of the look Chad had given Ryan when the game had finished. He hadn't regarded Ryan as the loser. To Chad, they were equals. He felt like everyone else was treating him like one - that they didn't mean it. But Chad meant it. He was sure of that.

Because Ryan had gotten _vibes_ from Chad after the game. He wasn't sure what they were, but he wanted to find out.

Because even with his hair pulled back and a smug look on his face, Chad still looked flawless to Ryan. Ryan had always secretly thought Chad was beautiful. He had always thought Troy was, too. But with Chad, he thought it in a different way. A way he wasn't sure Chad would like. But Ryan was going to find out anyway.

Just because.

o O o O o O o O o

Chad felt rested. He headed to the kitchen, fixed himself some cereal, and walked over to the computer he and his mom shared, which was in their living room. The first thing he did was check his email. Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail... wait.

An e-card. From Ryan Evans? This was the last thing in the world he expected to appear in his email inbox.

He opened the email and clicked on the link.

It was a bear. Playing baseball. And dancing at the same time. It kept swinging the bat when it moved, and Chad smiled when it hit a home run. The crowd, comprised of different animals, in the bleachers cheered. The message then appeared, "That was probably the best game I ever played. Call me if you ever want to work on those dance moves." Ryan's phone number, too, appeared.

Chad didn't have to think twice. He picked up his phone, and dialed Ryan's number.

Because Ryan had willingly given Chad a way of contacting him. He _wanted_ Chad to talk to him, hang out with him.

Because Ryan was so encouraging. Chad insisted that he couldn't dance, but Ryan knew that he could. He didn't give up on him.

Because of the look on Ryan's face when he said, "I know you can."

Because Chad had felt a connection with Ryan during the game. He felt like they were competing in their own world. Everyone on the stands had disappeared. Taylor, Gabriella, _everybody_. He was just mesmerized by Ryan - Ryan and his dance moves, his face, his everything. Chad didn't know whether that was good or bad, but he wanted to find out.

Because Ryan was so _stubborn_.

Because Ryan was _not _Sharpay. Not by a long shot. When Chad had realized that, it felt like an epiphany.

Because despite the fact that Ryan wasn't exactly like Sharpay, he was loyal to her. He cared about her, and he genuinely was disappointed when she acted uncaring toward him. Ryan needed some genuine caring in his life. For some reason, Chad felt like he could help Ryan with that.

Just because.


End file.
